Première rencontre
by CofeeChan
Summary: Bien avant la libération de Valjean, Javert et ce dernier s'étaient déjà rencontré. Une première rencontre qui marqua le début d'une longue et puissante confrontation entre deux visions du monde.


Cette odeur de sang et de sueur, cette puanteur nauséabonde du criminel qui purge sa peine.

C'était cette flagrance qui faisaient frissonner Javert, emplissant ses poumons puis son être tout entier d'un air de triomphe. Ils méritaient tous d'être là, dans ce bagne, piégés avec lui, comme hors du monde.

Les râles d'effort et les cris de rage dus aux coups de fouet raisonnaient dans cet univers sombre et lugubre. Les entendre l'emplissait d'un immense sentiment de satisfaction et alors qu'il marchait entre les rangs des forçats, il regardait sans l'ombre d'une indulgence ces êtres décharnés dont certains semblaient aussi prêt du trépas que le condamné à mort au pied de sa potence.

Cela faisait quelques années maintenant que Javert était entré au bagne de Toulon. De longues années qu'il ne voyait que comme un tremplin nécessaire pour gravir les échelons, lui qui était né dans un lieu de perdition similaire à celui-ci. Les tours de gardes se succédaient dans un sinistre ballet dont les prisonniers étaient l'auditoire. Mais aujourd'hui le metteur en scène de ce spectacle désolant avait prévu de changer profondément la vie du futur inspecteur Javert.

Javert n'aurait pas dû se trouver à cet endroit en ce moment précis. Mais un coup du sort avait envoyé le gardien Perry de l'autre côté du Styx après une furieuse pneumonie et la direction du bagne avait remanié l'emploi du temps de chaque gardien. Non pas que cela chamboule grandement leurs misérables existences mais ces changements avait conduit Javert à devoir accompagner certains des prisonniers les plus naïfs dans ce petit local près de la prison ou, trois fois par semaine, des frères florentins volontaires enseignaient la lecture et l'écriture.  
Il avait toujours soigneusement évité cette corvée et il avait ses raisons, des raisons qu'il n'aurait avoué à personne, même sous la torture. Javert ne savait presque pas lire. Du moins il pouvait, si on lui laissait du temps, déchiffrer quelques phrases et organiser les mots entre eux mais à l'image de la plupart des hommes de son siècle qui n'étaient pas de la haute ou du clergé, l'alphabet français lui était aussi peu familier que si ç'eut été du mandarin.

Il s'était d'abord placé dans le fond de la salle pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce qu'il voyait comme une masse informe et puante de criminels. Après quelques conseils, les frères avaient vite laissé les prisonniers se débrouiller pour s'atteler à leurs propres travaux d'écritures.  
Javert esquissa un rictus et entreprit de passer entre les rangs. Il était dépassé par le fait qu'on laisse cette gangrène de la société accéder au savoir et remarqua vite que la plupart des hommes du groupe se contentaient de griffonner des choses incompréhensibles pour faire semblant de travailler. Il les soupçonnait fortement de s'être porté volontaire à cet atelier pour s'éviter les tâches plus difficiles qui les attendait dehors. Une feuille attira son attention. De belles lettres, joliment dessinées par une main forte aux doigts abîmés par les travaux manuels. Il se rapprocha pour détailler le prisonnier qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Celui qu'on appelait Jean le Cric en raison de sa force inhumaine. 24601. Jean Valjean.

Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé si près du fuyard multi récidiviste qui était devenu une légende parmi les gardiens. Un visage fermé qu'une barbe mal taillée rendait encore plus dur, un regard sombre et profond. Il ressemblait plus à un ermite qu'à la bête que certains décrivaient.

Javert eut un rictus de mépris. Si même les gens dans son genre se mettaient à l'écriture, ce pauvre pays ne tiendrait pas debout très longtemps. Le savoir était pour les élites, pas pour la vermine.

Le prisonnier avait dû sentir sa présence puisqu'il se figea. Le gardien sentit la crispation du détenu qui n'écrivait plus. Il le sentit bouillonner.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

La voix de Valjean montrait de l'agacement. De l'agacement et pas une once de respect.

-On dit « Monsieur », 24501. Les gens comme toi sont sommés de montrer un peu de respect.

Il s'était attendu à un silence respectueux. Il venait de réveiller une bête. Valjean se leva en silence et lui fit face. Il le dépassait d'au moins une tête et Javert déglutit. Malgré les privations, les coups et les humiliations, Jean Valjean avait un physique qui inspirait le respect pour un prisonnier.

\- « Monsieur » a besoin de quelque chose ?

Javert commençait à sentir une pointe d'impatience et sa main se porta machinalement à sa matraque. Si ce cafard était d'humeur belliqueuse il lui ferait comprendre ou était sa véritable place.

-Rassis-toi 24601.

Sa voix s'était voulu forte et assuré mais pas de résultat. Valjean le toisait en silence tandis que les autres gardiens se regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Les autres bagnards regardaient la scène en souriant en coin tandis que les frères florentins commençaient à paniquer. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que Javert pouvait sentir la respiration de Valjean et sa poitrine se soulever de façon régulière. Après ce qui parut une éternité, le prisonnier ouvrit la bouche :

-J'aimerais beaucoup me rassoir mais l'intérêt que vous me portez me fait craindre pour mon intégrité… Monsieur.

Javert sentit le courroux lui prendre la gorge. Les bruits qu'il avait parfois entendu dans les couloirs lui revinrent en pleins visage. Du haut de ses 35 ans il n'avait jamais connu ne serait-ce qu'une femme ou du moins c'est ce qui se murmurait derrière son dos. Les doutes quant à ses inclinaisons ne l'avait jamais heurté mais les entendre sortir d'une bouche impure comme celle du bagnard, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Un coup de poing vint s'écraser contre la joue du prisonnier qui tressaillit à peine. Avant que Javert ne reprenne ses esprits, son coup lui revint en plein visage dans un craquement sinistre, l'envoyant rencontrer violement l'un des pupitres, ce qui l'empêcha cependant de tomber malgré la puissance du choc.

Il essuya son nez en sang en regardant le prisonnier enragé se démener pour se défaire des gardiens qui s'étaient ressaisis et qui l'emmenaient de force. Le regard de Valjean se planta dans le sien avant d'être sorti de force de la petite salle et Javert sentit ses jambes défaillir. L'espace d'un instant il avait percé l'âme de Valjean. Une haine farouche envers le monde et la société. Une colère folle et une souffrance sourde. Une amertume de l'âme. Il était le monstre que la justice crée lorsqu'elle se fourvoie, un animal luciférien capable de détruire son monde à lui, Javert.  
L'espace d'un instant sa propre volonté avait failli face à ce que représentait Valjean.  
L'idéal pour Javert, ce n'était pas d'être humain, d'être grand, d'être sublime ; c'était d'être irréprochable. Or, il venait de faillir.


End file.
